GouHaru
by aandwevibing
Summary: They were happy together, even if it was in secret. Until that one question was answered "Rinrin, what would you do if one of your friends dated Gou-chan." "It's Kou!"


This is my first time posting on here, and I took a break from writing Fanfiction so I'm probably hella rusty.

Anywho...Let me know how I did lols, I may or may not make this into a story or something, if all goes well.

I also posted this on AO3

It was a nice day in Iwatobi, everyone had then just got back from graduation. Nagisa wanted to have a celebration for the new graduates, or it might just be an excuse to party, it's Nagisa aka Thugisa we're talking about.

But that's beside the point, the celebration was held at Haruka Nanase's house, of course, Makoto was the first to arrive being right next door, then Rei and Nagisa, lastly Sousuke, Rin, along with Gou.

"Oh, guys!!!" Nagisa exclaimed, he brought out two bottles from his bag. "I brought drinks!!"

"Nagisa...that isn't..." Makoto started to ask, but Nagisa answered before he could.

"Relax Mako-chan, it's just cider, unless..." Nagisa smiled mischievously.

"Nagisa," Rei said fixing his glasses. "We are all not of age to be drinking."

"Buzzkill." Rin chuckled. "This is supposed to be a celebration!!"

"Do I have to remind you the last time you got drunk?" Sosuke smirked, making Rin go red. "Shut it!"

"Rin!! You drank!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Only once." Rin shrugged his shoulders.

While everyone chatted, Hare decided to go get the glasses, without anyone else noticing except for one, Gou followed behind him.

"Hey..." She said once she reached him. "Can we talk."

Haru nodded. "If this is about earlier..."

Gou shook her head. "No." She took a deep breath before asking. "Are we going to tell them?"

For the past year, Gou and Haru had been in a relationship in secret, it happened a little after Mikoshiba and her broke up.

For a while Haru was silent, this worried Gou about what his answer will be.

"How will Rin react?"

"He's in a good mood, maybe he won't react so badly, besides, I know he wants his friends, of course, his sister to be happy right?"

Haru knew that was true, but at the same time, he also knew it's Rin they were talking about, one way or another, something was bound to go wrong.

"I guess we can tell them tonight when the party is about to end."

Gou smiled, the smile Haru loved, the smile that caused a rare blush on his face.

Gou was so happy she hugged him, she almost gave him a kiss when she remembered their friends in the room right next to them.

"Oops." She chuckled, Haru had a tiny smile on his face.

"We should get the glasses to them."

Once they got back, Nagisa suggested a game of truth or dare.

The game was filled with laughs, cries of anger, and even more laughs.

Rin even got Haru and Sousuke to hug, surprising right?

To end the game Nagisa asked Rin. "Hey! Rinrin! Truth or Dare."

"I'm going for truth." Rin grumbled, "You're not about to make me do something stupid as hell."

Nagisa grinned, a grin that no one liked, a grin that could cause hell to turn into a ice skating rink, a grin that could cause Kaneki to stop touching his chin when lying...yeah, that's how bad his grin was.

"Rinrin, what would you do if one of your friends dated Gou-chan."

As much as she was surprised at the question, she still yelled. "It's Kou!! When are you going to get it right!?"

Nagisa paid no attention, everyone stared at Rin waiting for his answer.

They knew it was nothing good based on the grim look on his face.

"One of you? Dating my sister?"

/3

2/

/1

"I'd fucking kill the bastard! If one of you idiots even thinks of my sister in that way, our friendship is over!"

Everyone was shocked to see his reaction, even Sousuke.

"Rin, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Makoto carefully asked.

"No!" Rin scoffed. "It's harsh if one of you dates my sister, it's betrayal.

That was the closing of the truth or dare game, the tension was pretty high until Nagisa brought up a time when he and Rei went to the park and got scared by a butterfly.

Soon everyone had to leave one by one, Sousuke had to catch a train to Tokyo, Nagisa has a doctor's appointment early in the morning, so his parents wanted them home early.

All was left was Makoto, Haru, Gou, and Rin.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom before we leave," Rin spoke and left upstairs to the bathroom

(I kinda forgot if Haru bathroom is upstairs or what, but for the plot, pls just go with it)

"Haru-chan, are you okay? You've been more quiet than usual."

"Drop the chan, and I'm fine," Haru spoke, but he knew Makoto knew that wasn't true.

Makoto knew Haru knew but decided not to pester, he would tell him later anyway.

"Well, I should get home, I promised Ren and Ran I would read them a bedtime story. Makoto said. "Bye Haru, Bye Gou."

With that our favorite Mom friend left the house.

"Haru..."

Haru turned his head from Gou.

Rin was coming back downstairs from the bathroom, about to announce" departure, when he heard his sister speaking.

"We have to talk about this."

'Talk about what' Rin wondered, he knew he shouldn't be snooping, but he wanted to know.

"What's there to talk about? You heard him, he won't like it."

"So what's there to do? Wait a little while longer?"

Haru sighed. "You wouldn't be happy having to hide our relationship, besides, he would never accept it anyway."

"What are you saying?" Gou asked, but she knew what he was saying, but something inside of her hoped that his words were being misunderstood.

"Kou..." Haru softly spoke, he turned around and the first thing she saw was his eyes, that's when she knew his words were not being misunderstood.

She chuckled softly, nothing was funny, but she didn't want to just start crying in front of a boy who was now breaking up with her.

"I guess... you're probably right." She sighed looking down into her lap

"Kou, I..." Hearing her name she looked up at him, he wanted to tell her.

Having enough of what he was hearing, Rin backed up as if he was just coming from the bathroom, he walked back down.

"Gou! Ready to go?"

Gou looked away wiping tears that managed to fall down.

"Yeah!"

Haru's heart broke, he made the girl he loved to cry, she would never know, those 3 letter words will remain unspoken.

"Bye Haruka-senpai."

"Yeah...Bye." Rin said, with hidden anger.

Haru only waved at them both.

The walk home was quiet.

Rin felt mixed emotions about what he witnessed.

Anger.

Betrayal.

He knew why he felt them, he just found out his sister was secretly dating one of his best friends!

Who knew? Was he the only one who wasn't aware?

But there was one feeling Rin was confused he was feeling, Guilt.

That's the only thing was stopping his from stomping over by the two and choking the breath out of Haru.

He'll get over it later though, and then he can choke him.


End file.
